Mephiles the Dark
Mephiles the Dark 'is one of the main antagonists of Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), serving as one half of the sun god Solaris. Background 10 years ago, the Duke of Soleanna was experimenting in Aquatic Base, attempting to harness the power of the sun god Solaris to power his city. Unfortunately, the experiment backfired, fatally wounding the Duke and releasing Solaris in two halves: its raw power Iblis, and its intellect Mephiles. Mephiles was sealed away by a time-displaced Shadow the Hedgehog in the Scepter of Darkness, but was released 10 years later and sought to fuse with Iblis in order to reawaken Solaris once more. Stats '''Attack Potency: '''At least '''Planet Level, '''likely far higher (Could fight evenly with Team Dark. Killed Sonic) | At least '''Planet Level, '''likely far higher (Stronger than before after being empowered by two Chaos Emeralds) '''Speed: Faster than Light '(Can keep up with Shadow, Rouge, and Omega) | '''Faster than Light Durability: '''At least '''Planet Level, '''likely far higher | At least '''Planet Level, likely far higher Hax: '''Duplication, Shadow Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Time Travel, Fusion, Body Control, Stat Amplification '''Intelligence: High '(Successfully executed a plan to kill Sonic, knowing it would cause Elise to cry and release Iblis from her body. Manipulated Silver and Blaze into trying to kill Sonic) '''Stamina: High '(Could fight against Team Dark by himself. Took multiple gatling shots from Omega) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * '''Darkness Manipulation: '''Mephiles' main ability, allowing him to coat the ground in darkness to bring soldiers out from within the earth, and disappear into an opponent's shadow to render him untouchable. * '''Battlefield Removal: '''Can send opponents to another time. * '''Energy Projection: '''Mephiles can create lasers and shockwaves with ease. * '''Light Manipulation: '''Can use the Chaos Emeralds to generate a blinding light to distract enemies. * '''Vision Manipulation: '''Mephiles can implant false visions into enemies using the Chaos Emeralds. * '''Stat Amplification: '''Grows stronger the more shadows he absorbs. * '''Time Travel: '''Sent Silver back in time 200 years. * '''Body Control: '''Mephiles can easily turn into a liquid or gaseous form to dodge attacks and make escapes. * '''Fusion: '''Fused with Iblis upon collecting the 7 Chaos Emeralds. Can also fuse his shadow duplicates together to create new monsters. * '''Duplication: '''Can normally create hundreds of miniature clones of himself that are easily dispatched of, but can make the clones stronger with Chaos Energy enhancement. * '''Shapeshifting: '''Transformed himself into a duplicate of Shadow the Hedgehog. Techniques * '''Dark Orb: '''Mephiles creates an orb of darkness to attack enemies. * '''Shadow Attack: '''Mephiles creates several shadowy clones of himself as he hides in an opponent's shadow. Equipment * '''Chaos Emeralds * Shadow Creatures: '''A collection of monsters that either belong to Iblis and have been empowered by Mephiles, or are made by Mephiles himself, including: ** '''Iblis Titan: '''A powerful purple golem that attacks with shockwaves and punches. A more powerful subspecies of the Iblis Golem. ** '''Iblis Gazer: '''A purple wormlike enemy capable of burrowing underground and firing lasers. A more powerful subspecies of the Iblis Worm. ** '''Iblis Stalker: '''A purple doglike enemy that attacks with biting, a subspecies of the Iblis Biter. ** '''Iblis Tricker: '''A purple batlike beast that fights by swooping down and damaging foes. A subspecies of the Iblis Taker. ** '''Shadow Monster: '''Mephiles fuses his shadow clones together to create a shadow monster that attacks by slamming the ground to make shockwaves. Key '''Base | With 2 Chaos Emeralds Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Killed Sonic while the latter's back was turned. * Destroyed a stone floor with his shockwaves. Speed/Reactions * Turned into liquid fast enough to dodge an attack from Shadow. Durability/Endurance * Took multiple gatling shots from Omega without flinching. Skill/Intelligence * Tricked Silver and Blaze into trying to kill Sonic. * Almost manipulated Shadow into joining him. * Successfully revived Solaris. Powerscaling Although Mephiles seems to be somewhat weaker than characters like Shadow and Sonic, he can still deal heavy damage to them, especially in the case of the latter, and he gets stronger when empowered with Chaos Emeralds, so he should scale to most of the feats of base form Sonic characters. Weaknesses * Is rather cowardly, choosing only to fight when his opponents have a clear disadvantage. * Shadow clones are not very durable. * A burst of power can expel Mephiles from an opponent's shadow. Sources Sonic Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Light Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Duplication Users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Faster than Light Category:Planet Level Category:Body Manipulators Category:Shapeshifters Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters